The Venom Kunoichi
by Warlus999
Summary: "Dolor… miedo… inseguridad… estos fueron los principales factores por los cuales Hinata Hyūga fue elegida como la siguiente huésped de Venom."


**Título:** The Venom Kunoichi.

 **Categoría** **:** Anime/Manga Crossover » Spider-Man + Naruto.

 **Autor:** Warlus999.

 **Idioma:** Español; **Rating:** T.

 **Género:** Familiar/Angustia.

 **Publicado:** 05-06-18; **Actualizado:** 05-06-18.

 **Capítulos** **:** 1; **Palabras:** 7,308.

* * *

"Dolor… miedo… inseguridad… estos fueron los principales factores por los cuales Hinata Hyūga fue elegida como la siguiente huésped de Venom."

* * *

 **'Marvel Comics':** Venom.

 **'Naruto'** y **'Naruto Shippūden':** Hinata Hyūga.

 **Objetivo:** IPDM (Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)

 **[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

"La guerra nos convierte de niños a hombres, y de hombres… a monstruos."

TheDevilZero

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

Y mientras el sonido del tiempo paralizándose como cual vidrio resquebrajado se hacía presente, ambos Hyūga se vieron directamente a los ojos con una pequeña chispa de furia emanante, antes de arremeter el uno contra el otro ya habiéndose roto en mil pedazos el denso cristal que los separaba.

Empezando con el clásico estilo de lucha que a su clan tanto caracterizaba, los dos contrincantes se vieron envueltos en una encarnizada batalla con las delgadas líneas azules bailando entre sus dedos mientras poco a poco el aire a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más denso y fluido.

Esquivando, contrarrestando, bloqueando y atacando con toda la maestría que era capaz de generar, Hinata se impulsó llena de determinación contra su primo generando un poderoso golpe suave directo hacia su pecho; y siendo este fácilmente esquivado, Neji solo lanzo su propia mano extendida conectándola en el pecho de su oponente.

El ataque fue rápido y suave, como su nombre lo indicaba, pero con la sangre comenzando a salir por la boca de la genin, la peligrosidad de esta técnica comenzó a tomar posesión.

Sintiendo como su mismísimo corazón y pulmones eran levemente sacudidos de su lugar, y con las costillas de su abdomen siendo dobladas como cuales varitas de madera; Hinata escupió un gran chorro de sangre arrodillándose de inmediato en el suelo mientras se agarraba con fuerza el estomago apretando ferozmente los ojos, en un intento de soportar el inmenso dolor.

El Hyūga solo miro con indiferencia el sufrimiento que azotaba a su prima. Sus ojos completamente vacíos de alguna expresión solo reflejaban el odio y complejo de superioridad que sentía por todo lo que representaba el pariente que en esos momentos se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Este combate ya estaba decidido desde el principio, el prodigio estaba destinado a siempre vencer al amateur. Los trazos del destino eran irrompibles, y esto solo fue confirmado al derrotar de un solo golp…

Su pecho subía y bajaba por cada bocanada de aire que entraba por su aparato respiratorio, tanto sus piernas como brazos temblaban sin remedio mientras la Hyūga lentamente se ponía de pie, volviéndose a poner en una pose de combate a pesar de las líneas de sangre que recorrían por sus labios hasta llegar al pecho de su chándal, demostrando el enorme dolor que ella en esos momentos estaba experimentando.

El denominado genio de la generación solo vio estas acciones con monotonía al mismo tiempo que volvía a asumir su respectiva pose de combate mirando de nuevo con recelo a su oponente. Esta vez iría en serio, y no se contendría para nada.

Con su corazón todavía retumbando por el anterior ataque, Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor; que se esforzó en esconder; cuando volvió a arremeter contra su primo, dirigiendo esta vez todavía más chakra a cada uno de los Tenketsu de sus manos siendo esas bloqueadas con una facilidad extrema por el mismo, que la atacaba con ferocidad y elegancia cerrando uno por uno sus puntos de circulación de chakra de sus brazos

Pero ella no se rendiría, no ahora, no cuando **él** la estaba observando.

Y activando rápidamente su Byakugan, con las venas y arterias remarcándose a los costados de sus ojos, Hinata atacó con suma velocidad y precisión el estómago de su contrincante a pesar de los múltiples entumecimientos que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Neji apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a superar sus límites, logrando por los pelos esquivar el ataque de su prima antes de contratacar con un rápido golpe en su cara que hizo que se desestabilizara.

Un golpe rápido y corriente, uno tan común que nunca se vería en la caña de alguien como Neji.

"¿Pero… qué…"

La sangre empezó a escurrirse de su nariz ya rota, los tímpanos le tintineaban con agudas y penetrantes campanillas que le perforaban el cerebro; y llevándose una de sus manos hacia su nariz, Hinata solo pudo ver como la sangre de esta goteaba por su palma, antes de sentir otro golpe esta vez impactándose sobre su mejilla.

"¿Por qué…"

Hinata cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, la sangre se le empezó a escapar por la boca cuando su espalda impactó con las duras rocas que lo conformaban. Y justo antes de que intentara levantarse, fue aplastada rápidamente por un Neji que con una expresión de furia marcada sobre su rostro comúnmente frio, empezó a golpearla sin control en la cara.

"¿Por qué…"

Los nudillos se incrustaron en su delicada piel, y poco a poco esta se empezó a volver morada y llena de cortadas por las que salían pequeños chorreos de sangre que se mezclaba con su saliva. Neji no mostró vacilación, la siguió golpeando con sus puños limpios que se llenaban de sangre con cada ataque que daba. Toda habilidad o técnica fue eliminada y fue reemplazada solo con fuerza bruta y salvaje.

"¿Por qué…"

Ella intentó defenderse, levantar sus brazos para así bloquear sus ataques o siquiera lograr quitárselo de encima. Pero sus brazos, ahora pesados como cual yunque, permanecían pegados duramente contra el suelo al igual que cada uno de sus miembros. Neji debió haber cerrado cada uno de los Tenketsu de sus extremidades para así no pudiera defenderse… ni siquiera pudo ver cuando lo había hecho.

"… Neji está haciendo esto…?"

Esa pregunta circulaba por su mente ya adolorida y sumergida en un mar de sangre por todos los golpes que había recibido. Su primo ya se había detenido hace varios segundos, por un instante; por un mísero instante; Hinata pensó que ya todo había terminado y que Neji ya fue declarado ganador del combate o fue detenido por alguno de los instructores.

Eso, antes que otro golpe conectara contra su estómago haciendo que escupiera alguna mezcla entre saliva ensangrentada que fue a parar en la cara de su primo.

Fue un solo instante, un solo instante el cual Hinata observó a través de sus ojos semiabiertos como en el rostro de Neji se formaba una sonrisa maniaca y con una lengua sumamente larga se lamiera el escupitajo que yacía en su mejilla derecha.

Mirandola, con aquellos ojos sin pupila que tan temía, y que ahora; más que nunca; daba un sentimiento lleno de odio y frialdad, fueron bañados por la expresión de la trastornada locura.

Un monstruo era el que se encontraba sobre ella, un monstruo creado por el odio y resentimiento que rodeaba a su clan; y antes de que Hinata pudiera abrir los ojos y siquiera gritar, otra ronda de golpes fue lanzada esta vez hacia su estómago provocando que golpe tras golpe su piel; e incluso su ropa; se abriera dolorosamente.

Estaba aterrada. Un miedo sin límites fue puesto en los ojos de Hinata mientras de su boca escupía una gran cantidad de sangre que se atoraba continuamente en su garganta, antes que empezara a recorrer con su visión sus alrededores en busca de alguna ayuda.

La estaba matando. Lenta y dolorosamente…

Pero nadie vino a ayudarla. Nadie, ni una sola alma fue a su rescate del inmundo monstruo que la estaba torturando. Y eso era, porque no había nadie a su alrededor.

Todos por alguna extraña razón se habían ido, todos se fueron dejándola a merced del despiadado ser con el que estaba luchando. En las gradas, en los asientos, en la misma arena de combate… no había ni una sola alma presente…

A excepción de **él** …

Con sus brillantes ojos cerúleos mirándola directamente como si pudiera penetrarle el alma, su revoltoso y puntiagudo cabello rubio que tanto lo caracterizaban, su redonda cara y aquellos tres pares de bigotes recorriendo cada mejilla; el pequeño genin de mono naranja la miro con una mirada llena de desprecio que hizo gimotear a Hinata.

Que luego de mover sus labios un poco, como si dijera un par de palabras inentendibles por la larga distancia que los separaba, Naruto luego se esfumo yéndose por una de las entradas del lugar mostrándole sin vacilar su espalda antes que sus pasos resonaran por todo el lugar.

Palabras, que por alguna razón pudo oír perfectamente a pesar de la larga distancia en la cual se encontraban. Dos palabras que hicieron que ensanchara sus ojos como cual platos llenos de un temblor y desbalance extremo.

"Desgraciada inútil…"

Neji alistando ya su ultimo golpe final, con unos rasgos sobre su rostro que demostraban asco y/o aburrimiento por el destrozado cuerpo de su prima, retrocedió con gracia su brazo hacia su espalda haciendo brillar los Byakugan que poseía, para luego lanzar un poderoso puño suave con dirección hacia su estomago listo para finalizar este juego.

"… Na-aru-uto… k-ku…"

 **"¡PELEA!"**

Y como si fuera un simple reflejo de su consciencia, o solo un acto de desesperación pura. Hinata elevo su brazo contra Neji intentando bloquear con suma desesperación uno de sus ataques. Asustada, con lágrimas saladas saliendo por las comisuras de sus ojos, temerosa y con un rostro lleno de impacto y temor; Hinata extendió su brazo hacia su primo al mismo tiempo que este encontrara a solo unos centímetros de conectar su último golpe contra ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos con fuerza, alistando el siguiente dolor que seguro la mataría, Hinata pudo ver perfectamente como desde su brazo, más en específico de debajo de las mangas de su chándal, emergía una especie de líquido negro similar a la brea.

Intentando recapacitar lo que estaba viendo, la Hyūga apenas pudo pensar algo más cuando la cabeza de su primo fue cortada limpiamente por aquella brea que se alargó más allá del alcance de su brazo, extendiéndose por sus dedos en una forma similar a la de una especie de taladro mal deforme, lleno de tentáculos negros y viscosos.

Fue un solo segundo, pero Hinata había jurado ver la expresión de terror y dolor en la cara de su primo cuando su cabeza cayo lentamente en un ruido seco sobre el suelo, justo al lado de sus pies.

Una sensación de terror empezó a expandirse por su propio rostro.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Y gritando llena de pánico y con la locura no muy lejos de arrastrarse hacia su subconsciente, Hinata empezó a retroceder a rastras lejos del cuerpo inerte de su primo que se movió de su encima como cual pesado saco de papas, cayendo a un lado suyo contra el frio suelo. El brazo negro que había utilizado como arma volvió a arremolinarse bajo su chándal tan rápido como si jamás hubiera existido.

La mente de Hinata estaba en un revoltijo, el hecho de hace solo unos segundos haber asesinado a su propio primo apenas cabía dentro de su pequeña cabeza. Que, agarrándola fuertemente, casi arrancándose los tristes mechones de pelo de su cuero cabelludo, Hinata comenzó a sentir algo debajo de ella.

Era viscoso, igual que aquel extraño brazo que acababa de surgir de ella.

Y dirigiendo una mirada al suelo, ella solo pudo ver la extraña sustancia negra sobre todo este, cubriendo cada pequeño centímetro cuadrado y roca que antes había sobre la arena de combate improvisada, y lo volviera completamente plano y liso.

Pequeñas corrientes serpenteaban sin cesar por todo este suelo oscuro, liendres parecidas a gusanos estaban por todas partes, incluso debajo de sus dedos.

Pronto, en menos de un instante. Todo se detuvo.

Fueron los segundos más largos para la pobre genin antes que todo el mar negro se abalanzará contra ella y comenzará a cubrirla.

Intentando gritar, Hinata sintió como esta mucosidad se deslizaba por cada una de sus ropas y llegaba directamente a su piel cubriéndola y empezando a expandirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Su boca fue sujeta por pequeñas hebras viscosas que intentaban meterse dentro de ella, la genin se arremolino con todas sus fuerzas intentando resistírsele, pero antes de que se diera cuenta… la brea la había consumido a tal punto que todo su cuerpo fue cubierto en un grueso manto de la misma, y un pequeño agujero negro apareciera justo debajo de ella empezando a llevarla hacia abajo.

Como cual arena movediza, Hinata empezó a hundirse en el pequeño circulo negro intentando elevar sus brazos para poder escapar. Pero fue inútil, el agarre de la brea era fuerte, y poco a poco la llevo hasta lo más profundo del agujero comenzando lentamente a consumirla…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Gritó Hinata levantándose de su cama totalmente sudorosa y con una expresión de pavor cayendo de esta en un fuerte sonido contra la madera del suelo

Comenzando a revolverse en el piso creyendo que aún seguía siendo devorada por la inmensa oscuridad, Hinata pronto se enredó con las delgadas sabanas que la habían seguido al suelo, inmovilizándola lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de su entorno y dejara de gritar.

Con la respiración agitada y lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos a pequeños chorros, la Hyūga solo comenzó a tranquilarse tratando de recordar en donde se encontraba.

Siendo hospedada ya por algunas semanas por Kurenai luego de que su clan la echara nuevamente a la calle debido a la inmensa deshonra que les provocó al perder la oportunidad de volverse chūnin, Hinata fue recibida momentáneamente por su maestra hasta que la situación se enfriara un poco.

Suspirando ya un poco más clamada, Hinata agachó la mirada hacia el frío suelo mientras poco a poco se desenredaba de las sábanas. Con unos ojos que reflejaban la más pura tristeza, Hinata solo intentó reconfortarse y recordándose que era otra vez uno de esos sueños que a menudo tenía. Pero la verdad fue que no era de mucha ayuda.

Esos sueños… no… esas pesadillas siempre las había tenido desde que era una niña. Los médicos dijeron que tal vez era un evento postraumático luego de la muerte de su madre, y como que esta la había tratado todo este tiempo junto a su padre. Pero la verdad es que desde antes de eso ya había tenido esas pesadillas y que solo después de la muerte de su madre, estas solo se habían intensificado. Eran horribles… sueños que la obligaban recordar con sumo detalle los sucesos que ocurrían en su vida o eventos recientes que seguía recordando, solo que, con un cambio final, uno que solo la traumatizaba aún más.

Y lo peor, es que parecían tan reales. No al nivel de un genjutsu ni que hablar… mucho peor….

El dolor era real, las sensaciones y olores eran reales. Los sonidos, gustos, disgustos, sentimientos eran reales. ¿O no? Eran pesadillas después de todo, ¿Cómo podían parecer tan reales?

¿Cómo podían **sentirse** tan reales?

Hinata sacudió con fuerza su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Y levantándose lentamente del suelo, Hinata abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Verificando que sus pesadillas no habían despertado a su sensei, la genin solo volvió a adentrarse en su cuarto empezando a alistarse con su típico atuendo ninja al verificar la hora que era.

Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que sus pesadillas eran brutales y salvajes, estas nunca producían ningún movimiento fuerte en el mundo real. Siempre se mantuvo quieta y revolcándose un poco, pero nada fuera de lo corriente en los sueños. Ya lo había verificado. Nadie se daría cuenta jamás de que estaba en una pesadilla hasta que ella misma se despertara y soltara uno que otro grito por la misma.

Con ese hecho, y el que su sensei dormía como cual tronco, Hinata termino de alistarse tapando con su traje las vendas que la recorrían por la pelea que tuvo con Neji… el real Neji… ella estuvo a punto de salir por la ventana de su cuarto antes de que con una mirada involuntaria mirara el espejo de cuerpo completo que le había dado su sensei con toda la alegría del mundo como una decoración a su cuarto.

Allí estaba ella. Solo que ella no estaba aun en pijama, ni parada en frente del espejo, ni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja escalofriante hasta la medula que la miraba directamente con unos ojos llenos de demencia.

Paralizándose por completo, Hinata solo miro de pies a cabeza a su otro yo, totalmente perpleja de lo que estaba viendo, y con un miedo por este nuevo síntoma secundario que se le había presentado. Un nuevo síntoma secundario que hasta ahora… era el más tenebroso que había visto.

Y antes que pudiera darse vuelta y seguir con su camino, la otra Hinata solo alargo su sonrisa mas allá de todo rasgo o limite humana hasta tocar sus orejas, y le diera un escalofrío por la espalda. Hinata solo se atemorizó mas con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que….

— **Bu…—** Dijo la otra Hinata con una voz baja y oscura.

Hinata solo pudo sentir un tremendo dolor corriendo a través de su cerebro, como si cada neurona quisiera penetrárselo. Y antes que pudiera gritar, el dolor por fin hizo mecha llevándola a la inconsciencia.

La genin solo pudo mirar por última vez la sonrisa de su contraparte, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y se fundiera un sueño tranquilizador al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo chocaba como plomo contra el suelo.

La suave y tinte luz de la luna se filtraba por la abierta ventana del cuarto de la Hyūga mientras el cuerpo de esta se encontraba completamente inmóvil excepto por las cortas respiraciones que su cuerpo hacía elevándola una que otra vez del suelo.

Con la imagen de su otro yo ya desaparecida al momento exacto en el cual Hinata quedo inconsciente, un par de líneas negras comenzaron a rodear a Hinata. Emergiendo desde debajo de las ropas de la genin, las viscosas líneas negras que parecían arrastrarse una por una por todo el cuerpo de Hinata, comenzaron a cubrir cada centímetro de su pálida piel reemplazándola por una especie de manto oscuro que incluso consumió las mismísimas ropas de su huésped antes de volverlas negras.

Un par de círculos puntiagudos blancos fueron puestos en el mismo lugar donde deberían estar los ojos de Hinata, que; simulando ser estos; se abrieron de par en par antes que el cuerpo de Hinata comenzara a levantarse lentamente. Y como si estuviera inspeccionando de nueva cuenta su cuerpo, la extraña masa negra pronto deslizo la pequeña capucha; ya negra en su complejidad; sobre su cabeza generando una sombra que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos que brillaban en esta como cuales lamparas.

Las sandalias azules fueron consumidas al igual que los pantalones anchos y angulados, siendo estos reemplazados por una delgada manta negra que hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de su existencia bajo la suya. El cabello y forma de la cara de la genin fue sustituida por otra más ovalada y sin ningún rastro de rasgo facial al igual que su cabello. Su estatura también fue modificada, haciéndola mas alta y delgada de lo normal, con un par de brazos y físico corporal más anchos. El chándal fue lo único que se conservó, siendo este solamente cambiado de color y diseño, haciéndolo más liso en varios extremos y con forma de chaqueta abierta.

Ya haciéndose acostumbrado al cuerpo de su huésped en todos estos años de preparación, "Hinata" se dirigió con vehemencia hacia la ventana de su cuarto antes de que un salto saliera del mismo empezando a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad columpiándose a través de cuerdas negras que se adherían a las paredes de las casas.

* * *

—Kurenai Yūhi, se le solicita su presencia en la oficina del Hokage— Fue lo que dijo el ANBU antes de desaparecer tan rápido como se presentó en una breve nube de humo.

La Yūhi solo pudo permitirse suspirar en resignación; algo que oculto muy bien a la vista de sus estudiantes; antes de dirigirse a estos mismos y darle una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme mis estudiantes, tienen el resto del día libre si lo desean. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en el campo de entrenamiento N°5— Dijo mirando al trío que solamente le devolvía una sonrisa, ella se desvaneció en una explosión de humo.

Kiba resoplando de diversión por haber conseguido el día libre pronto empezó a irse de lugar junto a Shino, no sin antes despedirse de Hinata que los miraba alejándose con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

Poniendo una cara seria, Hinata solo miro con detenimiento el par de troncos que se encontraban a su lado antes de comenzar a entrenar y golpearlos con su Byakugan activado empezando así a elevar poco a poco su habilidad y técnica.

Habían pasado apenas dos días después de la Segunda Fase de los Exámenes Chūnin finalizara, y la última fase; una especie de eliminatorias al igual que al final de la segunda fase; estuviera a unos pocos días de empezar. Hinata, con varias vendas que recorrían por su abdomen, solo le deseo mentalmente suerte a su compañero de equipo que había logrado avanzar a la Tercera Fase.

Eso, hasta que una voz vagamente familiar de alguna parte hizo eco en sus oídos.

 **"Hola Hinata."**

Y pronto todo se volvió negro

—¿Me llamó Hokage?— Preguntó Kurenai al mismo tiempo que se presentaba en las oficinas del susodicho, entrando por la enormes puertas de manera a su adyacente.

El Sandaime solo resopló con fuerza su pipa poseyendo un semblante serio al mismo tiempo que Kurenai se reunía con los demás Jōnin que también se encontraban presentes en las oficinas, mirando fijamente al Tercero que iba de lado a lado de un par de ANBU.

Ese hecho inquieto un poco a la Yūhi.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí presentes?— Preguntó directamente al Hokage inclinando un poco su cabeza en modo de respeto —Los Exámenes Chūnin están a punto de terminar, es raro ver a todos los Jōnin en momentos como estos—

—Exacto Kurenai— Respondió el Sarutobi con su clásica voz rasposa respirando un poco del humo de su pira al modo en el que hablaba —Hay un asunto sumamente serio por el cual fueron invocados todos ustedes—

Ella solo pidió con la mirada que continuara.

El Hokage resopló dándole permiso a Kakashi que diera la noticia.

—Ayer hubo siete casos de asesinato en la Aldea de la Hoja— Dijo entrecerrando levemente su único ojo provocando que los de Kurenai se ensancharan con sorpresa y shock.

—¡¿Pero como eso es posible?! ¡Hemos estado todo el tiempo en alerta desde que los demás concursantes de las otras aldeas llegaron!— Dijo Kurenai con voz desesperada recordando las múltiples patrullas de ANBU que siempre recorrían en secreto por las sombras de la aldea vigilando minuciosamente a los concursantes de los exámenes.

Asuma solo puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella se calmara y exhalara con pesadez, dándole otra reverencia de disculpa al Hokage por su imprudencia, a la cual el susodicho perdono fácilmente con un leve movimiento de manos. Entendía su inquietud.

—Esas también son nuestras incógnitas Kurenai— Dijo Kakashi con una simple monotonía como mascara antes de nuevamente dirigir sus ojos hacia la Yūhi —Pero el problema aquí es que… ni uno de nosotros sintió tales actos—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó con voz entrecortada la pelinegra antes de que Kakashi solo suspirara.

—Los asesinatos fueron rápidos y silenciosos, no hubo ninguna especie de lucha o signos de interrogación, fueron precisos. Si quisieran información de la aldea los hubieran torturado para sacarles cualquier información, o los hubieran secuestrado y sacado de la aldea, o les hubieran aplicado un genjutsu para tales fines. Pero no… nada de eso fue encontrado en estos casos—

—Entonces, ¿El asesino qué es lo que qui…?— Pensó la sensei del Equipo 8 tratando de encontrar cualquier conexión con todos estos factores. Pero la única explicación lógica era…

Que era un jodido loco que le gustaba matar solo porque si…

—Además… ¿Quién asesinaría a específicamente civiles?— Dijo Kakashi confirmando la respuesta dentro de la mente de todos los presentes.

La Yūhi guardo un silencio sepulcral.

—Un asesino en serie que solo mata por que si— Dijo por fin el Hokage ganando toda la atención de los presentes —Un asesino que solo mata porque le gusta hacerlo. No quiere diversión o siquiera información. Solo matar. Hay que eliminarlo rápido antes que tome más víctimas. Incluso, esto puede escalar a shinobi—

Kurenai solo suplicaba mentalmente que sus estudiantes estén a salvo.

Y mientras las múltiples energías arcanas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la entidad simbiótica conocida como Venom se encontró de un segundo al otro vagando en el vasto espacio del universo, sintiendo como su antes actual huésped se le había sido arrebatado y despojado, dejándolo completamente vulnerable al frio e insípido lugar infinito conocido por su raza como espacio exterior.

Con todo su cuerpo aun mantenido en la forma de su anterior huésped, este comenzó lenta y gradualmente a separarse por medio de la falta de gravedad y la atracción de los astros, quedando como cual gota de agua esparcida por el suelo.

Forzándose a si mismo a concentrarse en una pequeña pelota, el simbionte pronto se estabilizó quedando así a la deriva en el inmenso cosmos.

Mentalmente, el parasito espacial no pudo evitar refunfuñar y maldecir contra todos sus enemigos al verse nuevamente relegado de su huésped. Siempre fue así, primero con aquella molesta araña, luego con aquel psicópata resentido, y ahora que por fin había encontrado al huésped perfecto, viene aquel hechicero y lo teletransporta a quien sabe donde para toda la eternidad.

Si bien es cierto que ahora entendía a más profundidad los actos de esos dichosos superhéroes, no significaba que se dejaría fácilmente influenciar por ellos. Ellos tuvieron que verlo venir, tuvieron que darse cuenta desde un principio que en un ser como él no se debe confiar. Si habían sido aliados por un buen tiempo no significa que ahora sentía simpatía por ellos, que ellos lo hayan perdonado y salvado múltiples veces no significaba que ahora los consideraría iguales.

Parker siempre tuvo razón. Siempre la tuvo. En él no se debió jamás confiar. Si Thompson pudo controlarlo en su mayoría, no quería decir que él estuviera de acuerdo. Solo significaba que la voluntad de aquel rubio era más poderosa que la del simbionte, y que cuando se le diera la oportunidad, los traicionaría sin dudar e intentaría matarlos.

Estaba en su naturaleza, y mientras más intentaban negarlo él solo se los confirmaría continuamente. La violencia y la sangre siempre estarían sumadas en su ser, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. Joder, incluso le daba envidia que su hijo haya alcanzado tal nivel de descontrol y furia, y no él.

Pero… aun así debía admitir que Flash era irremplazable. Su voluntad, fuerza de vivir, carisma y sentido de la justicia, eran inmutables. Y si bien todos estos factores fueron lo que en un principio lo mantuvieron preso dentro de su propio cuerpo sin oportunidad de liberarse, fueron aquellos factores que llevaron a explotar todo el potencial que su raza simbiótica nunca pudo liberar.

Los humanos eran alguien sumamente interesante. Encontrar un huésped así de perfecto era extremadamente complicado, había muy pocos que podían contralarlo a su máxima fuerza como lo había hecho Thompson, y solo la menor parte de su raza lo habían logrado.

Que él, un marginado echado de su propio planeta solo por el afán de controlar y vincularse con su huésped, tachado de loco por los suyos, y uno de raza inferior; encontrara a uno perfecto, era simplemente un hallazgo.

Flotando por los inhóspitos lares del universo, Venom solo se empeño en tratar de pensar que haría ahora que había perdido a su anfitrión. Pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos y tratando de imitarlos sí que le habían hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas que antes para él no tenían ningún valor en lo absoluto.

La planificación era una de ellas. No podía simplemente ir y buscar a cualquier huésped al azar con el que se topara. Ya no. Tenía que primero averiguar ciertas cosas de él, tenía que estudiarlo para ver si era apto para ser infectado. Necesitaba a una mente débil, alguien que no tuviera ni una pizca de voluntad sobre si mismo, alguien que no fuera como Parker o Thompson que pudieron someterlo con solo su fuerza de vivir.

Ya habiendo calculado sus siguientes movimientos, Venom solo sonrió mentalmente cuando un pequeño meteorito que; por mera suerte; comenzó a acercarse hacia su área de expansión.

Y extendiendo una de sus vainas oscuras, el simbionte se adhirió a el meteorito para luego arremolinarse a su alrededor sujetándose bien fuerte de el. Desapareciendo con basta velocidad en la inmensa oscuridad que representaba el espacio.

—¿Q-quién eres…?— Preguntó Hinata a medida de balbuceos estando completamente en shock al oír una voz proveniente de su cabeza.

Una voz escalofriante y carente de sentimientos.

 **"Tu peor pesadilla."**

La genin comenzó a analizar estas palabras mientras la risa monstruosa del ser dentro de su cuerpo resonaba como cual eco. Ella estaba sentada contra el suelo luego del principal susto que había recibido al oírla por primera vez, y el temor no permitía que se levantase o moviera ni un solo milímetro.

—¿M-mis pes-sadillas?— Gimoteó Hinata antes que un 'click' hiciera brecha en su cerebro —¿E-eres… aque-ella cosa n-negra?—

 **"Que comes que adivinas."**

Los ojos de Hinata empezaron a agradarse en el pánico al oír esa confirmación con un tono esta vez más sádico. ¿Como era posible? ¿Acaso todo el tiempo sus pesadillas fueron puras creaciones de este extraño ser? ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella?

… ¿La mataría?

Pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior sucumbieron en la mente de la kunoichi. De como era tragada por este ser oscuro y como tomaba posesión de…

¡!

—M-me p-posei-iste— Dijo sin vacilar antes de nuevamente oír la estruendosa risa del ser por todo su cerebro que lo hizo retumbar sin control. La sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus tímpanos hasta llegar a sus orejas, pudo sentirlo perfectamente, y guiando sus manos hacia ellas y confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, solo pudo agrandar más aun sus ojos mientras se presionaba con fuerza la cabeza.

 **"Vaya, vaya, vaya… La inútil no resultó ser tan inútil después de todo."**

Más preguntas se creaban con cada palabra que esa entidad retorcida le daba. Preguntas, de las que estaba segura de que no quería su respectiva respuesta.

¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué la había poseído? ¿Con qué propósito?

El miedo que recorría cada fibra de su ser solo se incrementaba por cada segundo que pasaba mientras la voz del ser retumbaba aún desde el interior de su cabeza. Que esta, ya cansada de esperar la ansiada pregunta que se mantenía en el subconsciente de su huésped, decidió responderla de una vez por todas.

 **"Para librarte de las ataduras de tu miedo, Hinata. Lo hice para lograr que ya no sintieras aquel sentimiento que solo te debilitaba una y otra vez."**

—¿Q-qué estas dici…?—

 **"Maté a esas escorias que se atrevieron a llamarte monstruo."**

Recuerdos nuevamente comenzaron a arremeter dentro de Hinata. Varias sensaciones que creía olvidadas se fueron desenterrando a medida que el ser la obligaba a adentrarse más y más en su propia memoria hasta un punto en especifico en el cual ella; o una pequeña versión de ella; se encontraba siendo golpeada en el suelo.

Hinata vio a su contraparte en shock. Ahí esta ella, arrodillada contra la suave nieve mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Pero ignorando por obra del ser a su pequeña yo, este la obligo a observar aquellos tres matones que la estuvieron golpeando durante varios minutos hasta que **él** la salvó.

¿Acaso…

El ente ya satisfecho por la resolución correcta que tuvo su huésped permitió que Hinata fuera transportada de nuevo a la realidad obligándola a arrodillarse contra el suelo por el fuerte dolor que emitía toda su cabeza y el excesivo cansancio en forma de sudor que caía por su frente.

Hinata, con una mirada impactada en sus rasgos faciales, solo miro a un lugar aleatorio concentrando su vista en el simbionte que estaba ahí. No lo veía, no lo sentía, pero sabía que estaba ahí, mirándola con tal macabridad que ni siquiera ella podría imaginárselo.

—¿Por q-qué…?— Su respiración era entrecortada y poco a poco se iba apagando obligándola a tomar varias exhalaciones para poder continuar—¿Por q-qué… l-los mat-tast-te?—

 **"¡Ha, ha, ha! Yo solo hago lo que tú quieres hacer."**

—¿Que?...— Una pequeña llama de determinación y voluntad se instaló en ella mirando al ser con una ceja fruncida —¡Yo no quería hacer eso!—

 **"En el fondo de tu corazón, si."**

Eso no es cierto. ¡Eso no es cierto! Eso… no… es cier…

 **"Como a Naruto** **…** **"**

—… ¿Qu…?— Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sus ojos se abrían como cual platos deteniendo cualquier intento de levantarse y se mantuviera en el suelo esperando que el ser oscuro continuara con su dialogo.

 **"Tú quieres matarlo."**

—N-no es verdad— Susurró Hinata volviendo a levantarse lentamente, con cada fibra de su mismo ser siendo sometida bajo la fuerza del ente que la presionaba contra el suelo.

 **"Tú deseas matarlo por tratarnos como a débiles."**

… ¿Qué?

 **"Nosotros no necesitábamos su ayuda** **en** **esos** **momentos.** **Nosotros** **no** **necesitábamos su ayuda** **contra** **esos** **bravucones de mierda. ¡** **Nosotros** **no** **necesitábamos** **su** **ayuda! ¡Tú no necesitabas que un estúpido** **como** **él viniera y tratara de hacerse el héroe y te dejara** **como** **la** **puta princesa** **en** **peligro** **que** **necesita ser salvada** **cada** **vez q** **ue** **tiene problemas! ¡Prácticamente te dijo débil!"**

—Él… no di-ijo… es-so…— Dijo en balbuceos Hinata empezando a cerrar despacio sus ojos debido al fuerte impacto psicológico que estaba experimentando, antes que estos se abrieran con fuerza activando su Byakugan en ambos ojos obligando al ser oscuro salir de su subconsciente.

Con una furia enmarcada por su ceño fruncido, Hinata se puso de pie lista para enfrentarse al monstruo que sabía que seguía observándola. Aquel ser que fue participe directo de las pesadillas que la atormentaron por años, aquel ente que fue el responsable del inmenso miedo que sentía por si misma y que la obligó a menospreciarse…

Aquel **simbionte** que se atrevió a insultar a Naruto…

Y con una nueva determinación emanando del par de ojos blancos que poseía, la genin se alisto para por fin expulsar al ente que permanecía dentro de su cabeza, antes de que…

 **"O no, no, no, no, no. No me trates como a uno de esos estúpidos bijū a los cuales puedes sodomizar cada vez que se te da la gana."**

Y con fuertes correas negras sobresaliendo de su chándal que la agarraron de sus muñecas, Hinata fue arrastrada contra el suelo mientras una espesa baba negra se deslizaba desde el interior de sus ropas aprisionando cada extremidad de su anfitriona, adhiriéndola con fuerza al suelo.

Hinata solo pudo observar con terror como desde el pecho de su abrigo, más allá de debajo de su camisa, emergía una larga manta negra que la iba envolviendo lentamente desde los dedos de los pies hacia arriba.

Ella intento luchar, pero un par de ojos blancos y boca afilada negra se lo impidieron cuando de una pequeña bola, estos se formaron delante de ella. Haciendo que sus ojos se desactivaran instintivamente.

 **"No creas que solo por ser mi huésped, yo te daré mi poder, así como si nada. Yo no soy el que te necesita, tú eres la que me necesita."**

La espesa manta negra ya había llegado hasta su cintura, y Hinata que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas solo observaba con terror la "boca" del ser que se movía con cada palabra que resonaba dentro de su cabeza, poseyendo un efecto de doble voz con un tono escalofriante y friolento.

 **"¡No creas ni por un segundo que tú eres la que esta al mando, porque no es así!"**

El fuerte grito retumbo por cada una de sus neuronas, el dolor era insoportable obligándola a gritar con fuerza a través de su boca. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una liana negra se enrosco alrededor de su boca sofocando cualquier clase de sonido vocal. Hinata solo pudo gimotear con terror al sentir como la manta negra ya había llegado hasta la base de su pecho.

 **"Tú eres indispensable. Reemplazable… al contrario de mi."**

Raíces oscuras comenzaron a arrastrarse por su cuello, tal como garras que se enroscaron alrededor de su barbilla dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia su frente listo para tapar cualquier rasgo facial de la kunoichi. La Hyūga solo pudo sentir la tremenda tortura que emanaba su cerebro en silencio, mientras sentía como aquel ente se fundía con cada célula de su cuerpo, deslizándose entre el espacio adyacente de las células de su piel y combinándose con su propio ADN.

 **"Yo soy él que decide si vives o mueres, yo soy el que decide tu vida o tu muerte. Y por lo que veo aquí, ¡Tú eres la innecesaria aquí! ¡Yo no! ¿Entendiste?"**

Hinata solo pudo ver por última vez el brillante y lejano cielo celeste antes de ser absorbida, al mismo tiempo que varios de sus sentimientos negativos; odio, celos, miedo, degradación, etc.; fueron amplificados a una frontera que parecía no tener límites.

Ella suplicó que alguien fuera a salvarla. Que **él** viniera a salvarla…

Y con su última pizca de consciencia, ella simplemente le preguntó…

¿Por qué…?

 **"Porque** **…**

 **… Nosotros…**

 **… Somos…**

 **…** **Venom."**

* * *

 **[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** Realmente este fue uno de los proyectos que más me molestaban a la hora de continuar con mis otros trabajos. En serio, esta cosa todo el maldito tiempo estuvo rondando por mi cabeza desconcentrándome en varias de mis clases, que incluso apenas pude aprobar los exámenes.

Me saque 9.50, así que no me preocupo. Y eso que estoy a punto de graduarme. XD

Tomando varios incentivos; como la nueva película de nuestro simbionte favorito que esta apunto de salir, el 'Challenge - Naruto & Spider-Man - She-Venom Hinata Hyuuga' de TwilightKingA5L, los magníficos y no tan magníficos fanfics de una Dark!Hinata, y la antigua serie y primer trilogía de las películas de Spider-Man; fue de donde pudo salir todo esto. ¡Uf! Me tomó una semana entera poder hacer todo el manuscrito y otra semana más por fin pasarlo a limpio.

Pero valió la pena, salio mejor de lo que esperaba y superó todas mis expectativas.

Estoy más que seguro que deje todo completamente claro en el fic, y que ninguno de ustedes tenga ninguna duda, ¿Verdad? Porque si es así, lamento decirles que no continuaré este proyecto. Y para los que hayan leído mis otros One-Shot's; algo que dudo ya que soy menos famoso que el tío de la esquina que también escribe fanfics; sabrán que siempre fue así.

Mis planes no son específicamente crear toda una historia y sus fundamentos, sino solo una base sólida por la cual algún otro podrá apoyarse y continuarlos. Si, si quieren pueden mandarme un PM o dejarme algún review si quieren adoptar esta historia y seguirla.

No tengan miedo, que yo les daré todos los detalles aquí abajo para que puedan seguirla y darle un merecido final. O al menos eso espero…

1) Hinata después de los sucesos que involucraron a todo este OS, estará más dependiente de Venom. Su lazo poco a poco se hará más fuerte al punto de que la violencia y la ira se ira tornando en la tímida Hyūga, hasta tal grado que incluso golpeará a personas sin razón alguna.

2) Venom será más macabro. Como ya sabrán, el simbionte siempre tuvo el objetivo de trastornar a su imagen al huésped que posee. Mostrándole imágenes del pasado, fondos de tristeza, y usando la psique del anfitrión, Venom lleva hasta el límite a su huésped para que su voluntad de vivir por fin se apague. Y como siempre, él tome su lugar. Él nunca tuvo o tendrá algunos sentimientos hacia Hinata, para él, ella solo es otra de los muchos que usaron su manto, y cuando sea la hora de que ella ya no le sirva más, la desechará como cual basura y buscara a un nuevo anfitrión. Alguien como Sasuke…

3) Aunque cabe mencionar que tales hechos nunca pasaran. Venom con el tiempo se dará cuenta del inmenso valor que posee Hinata. Su miedo, inseguridad, celos inconscientes, inseguridad y constante odio que se creó a sí misma, irá en aumento con el paso de los capítulos, y Venom comenzará a usarlos en su contra. Ya saben que Venom se alimenta de las emociones negativas, sean cual sean; motivo por el que siempre induce la violencia a sus huéspedes. Es un ciclo sin fin. Y Hinata es la perfecta usuaria para esto…

4) 'The Kunoichi Venom' aparecerá a medida que los capítulos lo hagan. Actuara al principio como una antihéroe en el mundo ninja, y al final se transformara en una villana por completo. Aquí la relación de esta superheroína en el mundo de Naruto se hará presente, y es donde por fin una relación entre Hinata y el mismo Naruto se creará. Uno viéndola como una heroína en todo el derecho, y la otra viéndolo como el amor secreto de su vida.

En este punto habrá muchas peleas entre ella y los diferentes equipos genin de la aldea. Al no ser una ninja, no tiene autorizado hacer dichas actividades, y a pesar de que los ninjas la vean como una heroína digna de serlo, serán forzados a siempre combatir contra ella.

Hinata se enfrentará a varios de los genios de la aldea, e incluso los superará. Sasuke y Neji serán casi los únicos en perseguirle los talones, al igual que Naruto y Rock Lee en fuerza y pelea. Con el intelecto maestro del simbionte será capaz de igualarse a Shikamaru en estrategias, y los Kekkei Genkai de los demás clanes, como el Yamanaka, no serán capaces de surtirle efecto gracias al subconsciente de Venom.

Como tal cómic, siempre Hinata se saldrá liberada cuando "misteriosamente" desaparece al mismo tiempo que aparece la 'Kunoichi Venom'. Y será a la que menos todos sospechan, a excepción de Kurenai que poco a poco se irá acercando a la verdad.

Y 5) La primera aparición de esta superheroína será al final de la Saga de los Exámenes Chūnin, justo cuando Hinata es secuestrada por los del sonido y ella misma los mate con ayuda de Venom estando inconsciente. En una lucha de voluntades, Hinata es capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con Venom de salvar a la gente de la hoja de los ninjas del sonido y de la arena, y en el camino matarlos. A ella no le gustara obviamente esto, pero no tiene más remedio si es que quiere salvar a sus amigos.

En conclusión, saciará su sed de sangre con enemigos que con personas inocentes…

Si lo sé, no soy muy bueno creando historias, solo véanlo, estas ideas están tan mal alineadas que solo un autor capaz puede ordenarlas y darle un sentido.

Pero no me arrepiento. Es mi creación, y la amo como tal. En serio me divertí muchísimo escribiendo todo esto. :D

Sin mas que decir, excepto unos muy buenos días/tardes/noches, aquí nos despedimos…

Bye.

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je.


End file.
